Rahasia
by Diakris
Summary: Karena satu kejadian rumit, mereka yang tadinya tidak terubung dengan satu sama lain jadi terlibat dalam rahasia masing-masing. "Uchiha Sasuke dan niat baik tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."/"Haruno… apa kau masih membodohi dirimu sendiri?"/"Kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik, Hyuuga-san…" Modern AU. OOC. M karena kekerasan, umpatan, dan Sasuke.


**Rahasia**

_Karena satu kejadian rumit, mereka yang tadinya tidak terubung dengan satu sama lain jadi terlibat dalam rahasia masing-masing. "Uchiha Sasuke dan niat baik tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."/"Haruno… apa kau masih membodohi dirimu sendiri?"/"Kau adalah orang yang sangat menarik, Hyuuga-san…"_

Modern AU. Settingnya di Jepang, tapi karena keterbatasan author mungkin akan ada referensi yang salah. Maafkan ke newb-an author.

Typo. Saya bukan proofreader yang baik, jadi...

Super OOC. Serius, satu-satunya yang IC mungkin cuma Shikamaru, dan beberapa orang.

Rating M, karena kekerasan, omongan kotor, dan hal-hal sugestif. Tapi tenang, nggak akan ada yang benar-benar eksplisit karena itu memang di luar kemampuan saya, hehe.

Selanjutnya bisa dibaca di A/N di bawah, kalau ada yang berminat (ini aja udah panjang...)

Oke kalau begitu, selamat membaca!

**Prolog**

"Apa kau kesini untuk bunuh diri?"

Kau tidak lagi ingat apa yang membuatmu menanyakan pertanyaan itu, saat itu. Tapi kau selalu ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk bunuh diri…" gadis itu berbisik pelan, goyah. Namun sepasang mata yang memandang jauh ke depan itu menolak untuk basah, dan fitur wajahnya yang lembut bertaut dalam kesungguhan. Di kedalaman matanya yang seperti batu berharga kau seperti bisa melihat nyala lilin, kecil, namun kuat, kehangatan yang tak pernah jadi milikmu. Kau percaya.

"Lalu untuk apa?"

"… me-melihat bulan…"

Di bawah sinar lampu, semburat merah nampak di pipi gadis itu. Melihat bulan? Sungguh?

Kau menyandarkan sikumu di pagar jembatan dan menunduk. Menyembunyikan tawa kecil. Kenapa kau bisa tertawa, dan kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Kau sendiri tidak tahu.

* * *

Dia tidak pernah hilang, meski kau berusaha menghilangkannya. Ini salahmu, karena menunjukan momen kelemahanmu di depannya. Tapi tadinya kau berharap kata-kata kasar dan perilaku buruk akan membuatnya takut. Singkatnya, kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasanya, dan dia akan menjauh. Namun itu tidak terjadi.

Gadis itu lebih kuat dari kesan pertama yang dia tunjukkan. Dan sekali lagi, dia membuatmu pusing.

"Kau lagi?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap dengan keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang?"

"Ka-karena aku sudah berjanji."

Kau balas menatapnya lekat, dan dia tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Aku akan terus datang."

Kau mendecakkan lidah. Kau tahu dia benar.

* * *

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

Kau mendesah. Dalam hati kau membenci fakta bahwa sekolah kalian berdekatan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kau mempercepat langkah. Dia mengimbangi. Untuk seorang gadis mungil, dia terlalu cepat.

"Um, boleh aku berkunjung?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Senyumnya masih belum menghilang. Kau benar-benar tidak suka senyum itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku?"

"Jangan bercanda." Kau sudah melihat rumahnya. Dinilai dari tampak luarnya, kau akan dihadang lusinan sekuriti sebelum bisa melewati gerbang.

"Tidak, kau benar-benar bisa main kesana…"

"Aku tidak mau."

Dia tampak agak terpukul. Mungkin sekarang dia akan pergi?

"Ada…ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

Yah, lupakan harapan itu.

Dia tersipu merah. Kau mengalihkan pandangan.

"Di-dia mirip denganmu…"

"Aku meragukannya."

"Eh? Tapi itu benar…"

* * *

"Apa ini?"

"Um… roti… yang aku buat."

Gadis itu menatap lantai dengan wajah memerah. Kau mendesah. Mungkin kau seharusnya lebih spesifik.

"Ya, tapi kenapa?"

"Er… aku, ingin memberikannya untukmu …"

Timing yang sempurna. Kau mengusap wajah.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang bisa terjadi padamu, jika kau datang sepuluh menit lebih awal?"

Dia menatapmu bingung. Tentu saja, dia tidak tahu. Kau memejamkan mata.

"Dengar, aku menghargai ini, tapi akan lebih baik bagimu jika kau tidak datang mendadak seperti ini… terutama ke sekolah."

"Ta-tapi kau bilang ingin memakannya, jadi aku langsung ke-kesini begitu selesai membuatnya…"

Kau tertegun. Dia sedang menatapmu dengan raut bingung dan bersalah. Dan kau tahu kau tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu.

"Benar aku bilang begitu?"

"…Ya."

Seperti yang mulai sering terjadi jika menyangkut dia, kau menyerah. "Baiklah…"

* * *

"…!"

Jeritan itu... Kau bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang dibalut kecemasan, siap menghujanimu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum dia sampai kesini, tapi mulutmu penuh darah. Kau meludah.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Benar saja.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa…"

"Kau berdarah!"

"Kecelakaan..."

"Kecelakaan!?"

Kau merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia tidak terlihat lebih tenang dengan jawaban itu.

"Tangga, jatuh."

"Sa-sampai seperti ini!?"

Kau mengalihkan pandangan. Mungkin kau memang membiarkan dirimu terluka lebih dari yang seharusnya, tapi kau juga sudah memastikan mereka menerima kerusakan yang berkali-kali lipat. Tapi tentu saja, kau tidak bisa menjawab seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkelahi…"

Kau menahan tangannya yang sedang menyeka wajahmu.

"Bukan…"

Kenapa kau sampai harus berbohong? Kau tidak yakin. Kau hanya tidak ingin dia mendapat gambaran semacam itu tentang dirimu.

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya, kenapa itu… begitu sulit bagimu, untuk hidup."

"Kau mungkin tidak akan pernah memberitahuku, tapi tidak masalah."

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah."

Detik itu juga, kau lupa segala hal yang ingin kau katakan. Dan sementara darahmu menodai seragamnya yang rapi, dan air matanya berjatuhan di kemejamu, dia terus menyeka lukamu, dengan senyuman yang sama.

Saat itu kau seharusnya menanyakan padanya, kenapa dia berpikir begitu.

* * *

"Di luar kota?"

Dia mengangguk pelan, menggigit bibir. "Aku… tidak ingin kesana, tapi karena Otou-sama…"

Tentu saja. Bukankah selalu itu alasannya?

"Ma-maaf."

Kau menghela napas, menatap langit musim panas yang terlalu biru menurutmu. Ah, mungkin kau seharusnya bersyukur karena dia masih sempat bertemu denganmu. Melihat sejarahnya, kau agak terkejut bahwa ayahnya menunggu selama ini untuk memindahkannya. Terutama jika alasannya adalah apa yang kau pikirkan.

"Aku… tidak akan melupakanmu."

Kau menoleh. Meski tidak ada air mata, kau tahu dia menangis.

Karena sekali lagi dia menunjukkan senyum itu. Senyum yang dia tunjukan dulu, ketika tanpa kata dia mengobati satu per satu lukamu. Senyum yang sama, hanya tanpa air mata.

Dan sekali lagi, hatimu remuk.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah memanggang terlalu banyak kue untukku hingga kau tak mungkin lagi melakukannya tanpa mengingatku, bukan?"

Dia tertawa kecil.

"Juga bento."

"Mmhm."

"Dan mengomel."

"U-uh…"

"Dan juga…"

Matanya melebar terkejut. Setelah setahun ini, kau masih saja bisa mendekatinya tanpa dia tahu.

"Te-terlalu dekat…"

Wajahnya yang merah seperti orang demam juga masih sama saja. Kau menyeringai kecil, sebelum membisikkan tepat di telinganya, apa yang kau tahu akan membuatnya gila.

"Kyaaaah!"

Seperti ahli melarikan diri, dia kabur dari cengkramanmu sebelum kau sempat menahannya. Beberapa meter darimu dia meringkuk seperti bola, gemetar, dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang merona. Reaksinya yang seperti itu selalu mengingatkanmu pada kelinci ketakutan. Kau tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ti-tidak lucu!"

Kau masih tertawa.

"Mesum!"

Kau tertawa semakin keras.

"Ja-jahat!"

Itu sukses menghapus tawamu.

"Jahat?"

Dia mengangkat wajah dari tangannya, rupanya sadar kau telah berhenti tertawa. "Um, um…."

"Jahat, ya?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Jadi begitu."

"Bu-bukan!"

"Kupikir jahat…"

Kau mendekat. Dia tidak menghindar.

"Adalah…"

Dia jelas merasa gugup, namun masih menatapmu tanpa goyah. Kau tersenyum samar.

"Yang seperti…"

"!"

"…Ini."

"Ahahahaha—hentikan—geli—hahaha—tidak—hahahaha!"

"Kau tahu jahat sekarang?"

"Ma-maaf—haha—ah, henti—kyahahaha—"

"Akan kutunjukan jahat padamu!"

"Wahaha—hentikan—ahahaha—uwaaa!"

Dia menatapmu seperti anak kucing yang terluka. Bagus, kau berhasil membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Ah…"

Dengan kikuk kau beranjak dari sisinya. Atau setidaknya mencoba, karena detik setelah kau melepaskannya, dia menyeringai jahil.

Gadis menyusahkan.

"Siapa sangka cowok yang paling ditakuti di area ini bisa kalah hanya dengan beberapa tetes air mata?"

"...berisik."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak akan melupakanmu."

Dia menatapmu lurus-lurus. Sepasang mata yang sama seperti waktu itu, dengan nyala yang sama.

Tapi sekarang, kau bisa berharap nyala lilin itu juga ada untukmu.

"Kalau begitu…"

Lebih baik seperti ini.

"Eh?"

Lebih baik begini.

"Um…"

Kau menggenggam tangannya.

"…"

Dengan begini, dia akan selamat. Jauh darimu, dia akan selamat. Kau telah mencoba, tapi masih sulit bagimu untuk pergi dari dunia itu, kegelapan itu. Dan kau akab berbohong jika kau bilang kau bisa selalu melindunginya.

Dengan begini, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian mungkin…

"Aku…"

Tidak sekarang, tapi suatu hari nanti…

"Aku juga tidak akan melupakanmu..."

Matanya melebar mendengar ucapanmu, mulutnya terbuka dalam ucap tanpa suara. Memanfaatkan itu, kau menyelipkan helai-helai indigo yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. Wajahnya memerah lagi, namun dia tidak menolak sementara kau terus memainkan rambutnya. Kau tersenyum kecil.

Ya, suatu hari nanti.

Suatu hari nanti… kau juga akan bisa bersamanya.

Semoga.

* * *

**A/N:**

Kalau ada di antara readers yang bertanya-tanya, 'Apaan ini prolog, malu-maluin banget?' Author sendiri juga nggak tahu jawabannya, karena saya juga merasakan kemaluan yang sama. (lha?) Saya meringis-meringis waktu pas bikin scene pertama dan terakhirnya. Geli, sungguh. Terutama nulis dialognya.

Tapi karena sebagian besar dari cerita ini akan berisi dialog-dialog geli seperti itu... saya anggap ini latihan. Karena author sudah memutuskan nulis fanfic drama, author akan menanggung geli, muak, dan segala malu itu, dan dengan setia membuat karakter-karakter tercinta bertingkah kayak drama korea. Demi saya dan Anda.(ceileh)

Jadi, kenapa nulis prolog ini? sebenernya saya mau langsung nulis chapter 1, tapi jiwa author ini membisiki 'prolog dulu...' 'prolog dulu...' dan jadilah prolog ini. Dan kenapa isinya kayak gini, apa ini cerita romance? saya nggak niat bikin romance, tapi memang ada subplot romance di cerita ini, sebab drama memang kurang sedap tanpa cecintaan, kan? Hehe. Tapi, prolog ini memang (agak) penting, karena merupakan backstory salah satu karakter. Atau mungkin malah karakter utama! Author memang ada bias sama karakter satu ini, jadi saya spesial bikinin backstory yang angsty sebelum saya bikin dia melakukan hal-hal tak termaafkan (blah), semacam itulah. Apakah readers sudah bisa menebak ending angsty backstory ini? Tebak, tebak!

Yap, semoga cerita yang satu ini lancar, nggak kayak satunya yang ngadat... (ugh). Tapi author memang nggak milih setting yang bikin pusing di cerita kali ini (ini Higschool story, sebenarnya) jadi kemungkinan saya bisa lanjutin dengan relatif tanpa hambatan. Meski gitu, mohon doanyaaaa!

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal cerita yang satunya, Maelstrom (memang ada yang peduli?) kemungkinan bakal hiatus. Bukan karena saya bosan sama ceritanya, bukan karena saya nggak mau ngelanjutin! Saya masih mau, mau banget ngelanjutin, tapi apa daya author tak sanggup. Ini salah saya sendiri karena bikin setting yang mumet, tapi saat coba nulis chapter-chapternya, saya bingung bagaimana membangun 'dunia' cerita itu. Tepatnya, masalah pemberontakan Uchiha. Tentu masih ada pilihan buat ngilangin itu, tapi itu berarti ngerubah total bacaannya! saya masih terus coba buat mikirin detail-detail-nya, tapi kemungkinan bakal makan waktu lama sebelumn saya ngelanjutin. Maaf buat yang saya buat menunggu. Di sisi lain, kalau ada yang punya ide, atau malah tertarik buat bantuin saya nulis (maunya) pm saya! Sebisa mungkin pasti saya balas!

Oke, segitu aja omelan author kali ini (banyak banget!). Kemungkinan chapter 1 bakal di pos minggu depan.

Tinggalkan kesan kalian, guys... dan mungkin tebak backstory tadi, atau karakternya! Meski mungkin udah jelas...

Have a nice weekend!


End file.
